Distance
by Naruto Queen
Summary: Maybe it was the look of mortification on her face or when she backed away from him but he knew better. She was disgusted and he had every right to be ashamed of himself. He had tried to be the son she wanted and he had tried to please everyone, everyone but himself. He looked in the mirror and saw that he too had changed. He is his own worst enemy and there is no turning back now.


He had noticed the change in her behavior and frowned. She didn't call him as often as she used to or even ask him about his day. The evenings mother and son now shared were filled with tragic silence and the constant reminder that a rift had formed between them, an impenetrable wall that wouldn't crumble. Gone were the days when the McCall house was filled with laughter and joy. Melissa worked overtime at the hospital and Scott barely saw his mother when he woke up in the morning. His mother wasn't the only one that had changed; the other two important people in his life had become mere shadows of their former selves.

He walked up to Stiles and said hello. He looked at Scott, grabbed his Chemistry work, and walked away. That was the first blow to Scott that day. He waved at Allison and managed to smile but she blew him off. That was the second blow that ultimately destroyed his sense of belonging but there was more disappointment to come. It was bad enough his mother ignored him, his best friends hated his guts, and the girl of his dreams dismissed him as if he were nothing, he wallowed in his self pity and agonized over what the curse had done to him while he walked into his third period class.

His heart was still beating but grew hallowed as he watched the rain fall, blanketing everything in its wake. No one wanted him, it was quite apparent. Yet, he held onto the hope that he would find solace in lacrosse. Something had to go right today and maybe lacrosse could do the trick. He walked onto the field and looked at the coach. "McCall, you're no longer on the team. Jackson is the captain now. I need your equipment and you can leave." said Mr. Finstock as he motioned for him to go get his lacrosse equipment. Scott turned around and walked off, he wasn't getting anything.

He grabbed his backpack and walked out of school. Nothing mattered anymore. Scott wondered vaguely why his father abandoned him when he was a young boy. He was a young, innocent four year old and it wasn't fair. He grew up always searching for a father figure and he had found that in Derek. He was always consistent but it seemed he wanted nothing to do with the young werewolf now.

His pack was more important. That's when Scott realized he wasn't anyone's priority. No one cared enough to acknowledge him or try to ask him how he felt. They were too caught up in worrying about themselves. His selflessness had backfired; all of his friends had left him stranded instead of keeping him grounded. Scott was already unhinged and he didn't know if he could take one more unexpected disappointment.

"Scott McCall, please report to the main office." announced Principal Gerard as he sat down in his leather chair. Scott opened the door to his office and sat down as far away from him as possible.  
"It's come to my attention that you're failing all of your classes. Are you going through something? Maybe the absence of your father?" asked Gerard as he stared at the door to his office. He didn't notice that Scott had left the room when he brought up his grades. He liked seeing him suffer and Scott knew it. Scott walked to a bridge and looked at the water below.

It was gray and reflected the misery and emptiness he saw in himself. He knew the water was cold and wondered how it would feel it he were immersed in the ice cold liquid. Scott threw his book bag in the water and watched it sink to the ground while he teetered on the edge of the bridge. He thought about the people he would be leaving behind. Allison's face flashed through his mind, he would never see her smile again. He wouldn't hear Stiles jokes about being Robin anymore. His best friend would be gone.

He would miss his mother's kindness and Derek's helpfulness even though he would be reluctant at times to help him. All of them had left their mark, some more than others and he decided not to dwell on them anymore. Scott closed his eyes and was about to jump but was dragged away from the bridge by an unknown person. "What were you thinking Scott? I can't believe you tried to..." began Allison as she got chocked up. Scott stared at her and wiped her tears away as he held onto her hand. "Thank God, I noticed you weren't in class. I had a feeling you were here though so I came." explained Allison. Stiles walked up to the couple and shoved Scott.

"Are you insane? Imagine if you had killed yourself Scott, do you know how messed up we would be without you? You're my best friend and you're Allison's boyfriend regardless what her parents think. Anyway, come on we're leaving." said Stiles as he ushered his friends into his vehicle.

"Where are we going?" asked Allison before she kissed Scott's forehead. Stiles pointed to the snow falling from the sky.

"We're going to hang out and get some ice cream. By the way Scott, I'm still an awesome Robin." exclaimed Stiles as he smiled happily and drove his good friends to the nearest ice cream shop. Scott looked at the snowflakes and wondered if his mother would ever see him as Scott again. His phone vibrated and he looked at it. His mother's phone number was displayed on the screen. Scott smiled and held the phone to his ear as Melissa's warm voice broke through the wall and gave Scott a reason to believe again.

* * *

A**uthor's Note**

**This started off as my reaction to Fury but became this. I hope you like it.**


End file.
